Why Can't You See It?
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: They hurt each other with love until one of them can't take it no more. Stronge language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was at my brothers kayaking at weekend we sleep over in the tent so in between revising and sleeping while the family was watching him I wrote this I hope you like it I have had the seal of approval from friends so it should be safe. It is a one shot but if you want it to go further tell me and it can be arranged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries. I am not that lucky.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So your leaving?" I asked standing in his way with tear filled eyes.

"Yeap, the girl is safe, my work is done" He said with a smirk. As I heard him confirming he was leaving the tears that where behind my eyes where now pouring out. "Save the tears will you, you have saint Stefan. He will make everything better"

"No, I don't, he can't" the thought of what he had done made me feel sick.

"Why out eating bunnies? He will be back soon I have to go" he said trying to get around me to go to his room.

"No he left…. With Caroline…. Forever" I said making sure he didn't get past me tears still poring out of my eyes.

"Well you have this big house to yourself won't that be nice for you" he said with no emotion.

"Why are you acting like this? I want you to stay" I screamed finally being able to keep my tears back.

"Why do you want me to stay Elena?" He asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently

"Because, because I love you" I answered I did I always had but never wanted to trust him. He hurt people, people I love and now I wanted to trust him, to be with him but he is switching off his emotions. I know it, I know him back to front I just wish I knew how I could turn them back on because he does love me, I know he does and if he doesn't well not only is he a liar but why should I live?

"Aw that's nice to late I told you I am not a back up plan I don't do second place any more" he said moments later.

"Your not a back up plan, Damon. I have wanted to tell you every since you compelled me to forget, but Damon you said you love me. I know you do please just stay. I will never hurt you again, you are my life. I was only with Stefan, well because I though I was in love. I didn't think that the thing we had, we have, was love but it is Damon. I can show you. Just love me Damon and let me love you" I said tears appearing back in my eyes.

"Elena you never seize to amaze me just because I loved you once does not mean I still do. I am not a back up plan and never will be. Good bye Elena" He said harshly walking past me into his room. I stood there for 2 minuets in complete shock then ran to the kitchen crying. Would I do it why shouldn't I, I have nothing to live for Stefan ran off, Damon doesn't believe me when I say I love him and all of my family is dead as well as my best friend all because of me. Would I do it? Yes When? Now.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stormed in my room not knowing what to do she had told me she loved me, I got that much but why, because she didn't have any one yes properly. I wanted to say 'I love you too Elena we will be together forever' but I couldn't. I was getting on a plane with rose when the sun went down and getting out of this place leaving my past behind and my love. No I can't talk like this I will go and leave Elena, Stefan will come running back in a few days for her and I will be tossed aside again. But what if she meant it? Who cares I have got someone to care about, Rose, she is no Elena but she is there for me at**_ 'All'_** times. Stuff Elena I am going and never coming back. With that I picked up my bags and headed down stairs.

As I was about to walk out the door a strong scent of blood drove past me. I followed the scent to the kitchen to find Elena on the floor in a puddle of blood with her hand on a knife which was in her stomach.

"What have you done you stupid girl I shouted finally processing everything then kneeling down next to her ripping my arm open to give her my blood. "You stupid, stupid girl" I kept muttering knowing she would wake up there was a heart beat a small one but still a heart beat. When I was sure she had enough blood in her system to recover I ran out the house with my bags and perched on a tree which you could see the kitchen from. I sat there watching in till she woke up just as the sun set then I ran off.

**Elena's P.O.V**

The last thing I remembered was sticking a sharp knife in to my stomach before passing out to wake up again a number of hours later.

"dam you Damon dam you can't you see I wanted this" I muttered to my self still trying to discover weather I was alive or in hell. I finally realized I was still alive and started crying again why would he keep me alive if he didn't love me why? You know I don't care I thought to my self moving myself to the living room and lying on the leather sofa with a bottle of Damon's bornbon in my hand which I had picked up of the counter on the way through. I would spend my last 24 hours drinking because tomorrow I would die.

I woke up 2 hours after falling to sleep when a gush of wind blew past me. Damon? I thought as it went past again.

"Damon!" I shouted hoping that it was not a dream.

"Hello sweetheart" I heard a voice that was not Damon's as a face came into view "are you ready to become by princess of darkness?"

"Klaus?" I managed to splutter.

"Yes my love the one and only. And now you are all mine. Forever because I love you, I will show you how much I do but I have to do one thing first" he said forcefully kissing me then all of a sudden he snapped my neck. "I love you, Elena" was the last words I heard. If only they had been Damon's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I know I fail but here is the next part I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Me: Damon do i own The Vampire Diaries? **

**Damon: No you don't **

**Me: thank you **

**Damon: Can i have a bite now? **

**Me: of course you can:P**

I woke up I what appeared to be a palace. I was lying on a king sized four poster bed with red curtains wrapped around the posts. I was dressed in next to nothing apart from a white towel which covered the main part of my body. It was very very bright I felt as if I was on fire the coldness keeping me cold but the brightness keeping me warm.

"princess you are awake at last" I heard his voice the side of me as something cold was attached around my neck.

"what do you want?" I screamed turning towards him.

"you to be safe sweetheart don't you like it we could always pick you another one" he said sitting next to me on the bed.

"not with the necklace" I looked down at it, it was just like the one Stefan gave me but purple. "how are you alive? why are you here? you got your wish why do you want me? just let me go, let me die" I started crying

"that is why my dear you was going to kill your self and I love you enough to change you so you can live for ever, with me" he said forcefully kissing me.

"get off me" I said pulling away.

"you know you like it my dear you love me just admit it you know you do" he protested with a smile which showed his cute dimples. Wait I can't think this he changed me in to in to a monster I love Damon I want Damon.

"just let me die Klaus, I want to die"

"why because Damon left? Would it make you feel any better if I say he left you a voice message on your phone"

"what? Let me hear it please"

"will you drink and let me take care of you here?"

"I didn't think you did negotiating"

"for you sweetheart I would do anything" aww I though in my head trying to listen to the words as if they where coming out of Damon's mouth.

"ewe" I forced myself to say "ok I will drink just let me hear the voice message first"

"ok my darling" he said scooting off then returning in a number of seconds. "it is already dialing" he said handing me the phone.

"you have one new message. Message one" the phone said "um hi Elena I am hoping to god your just asleep I dunno what I would do if you where dead but obviously your not completely dead cause if you have tried killing your self you will be a …. oh no Elena please call be when you get this I am on my way home now I love you Elena I cannot live without you I hope you can forgive me rose won't but you matter most right now so please ring me when you wake" Damon's voice finished and I pressed the end call button and Klaus took the phone away.

"can I call him please he just needs to know I am ok and not to worry I promise he won't come and get me"

"only after you have fed sweetheart I love you I always have I would of never let you die at the sacrifice I was compelling Elijah to help you I needed to look like the bad guy so you friends and family would be scared I would never hurt you please believe that" with that he went out the door to appear a few minuets later with a what looked like senior year boy with emo black hair which reminded me of Damon. Klaus dragged him over to the bed and pulled one of the boys lip piecing out the boy barely made a noise. I felt my newly found fangs eject as the strong scent of blood filled my head. Before I knew it I was sucking the blood out of this poor boys lip to anyone who didn't know what I was doing it would look like I was kissing him.

"did you enjoy that Elena?" Klaus asked after I had finished with the boy.

"no" I said lying

"of corse not" Klaus said calling someone to take the boy away then giving me my phone back. "one call that is all" he said walking out the room as I typed his number into the phone. He answered on the first call.

"Elena I love you. where are you? Are you ok?" Damon shouted down the phone.

"vampire, Klaus" was all I could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi sorry for the lack of updates I really hope you forgive me and like this chapter and if you could tell me what you would all like the final pairing to be please tell me. I know it is a Damon/Elena at the moment but that could change so either Elena/Damon or Elena/Klaus so please comment with your vote please! And thank you for all your comments so far!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I own The Vampire Diaries?**

**Klaus: no you don't my lovely now come on we have to turn you into a rippah!**

**Me: ok! Wait up! Bye hope you enjoy the chapter readers!**

"What? Where are you? What has he done?" He shouted down the phone.

"Nothing. Why should you care anyway? It is your fault I am here like this anyway" I screamed back knowing what Klaus could do to him if he came looking for me.

"Elena, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry. You have to believe me. I love you" he replied.

"The funny thing is that word is flying around a lot at the moment, Damon. When I say it I mean it but Stefan said he loved me where is he? You said you loved me and now I am in some sort of palace being treated like a queen and Klaus apparently also loves me"

"What?" Damon screamed while laughing. "He told you he loves you? He loves Katherine, Elena not you"

"Another funny thing I am Katherine now aren't I, Damon? I had both of the Salvatore brothers twisted around my little finger and now I'm a vampire. So yes if he loves Katherine let it be, do not ever look for me or contact me again, Damon. Go back to Rose she can love you like you deserve to be loved" with that I put the phone down. I dunno why I told him not to contact or find me Klaus hasn't threatened me in any way so why tell him that?

Klaus was suddenly next to me. "It is for the best you know. He didn't deserve you"

"And you do? You killed my family and friends you KILLED THEM! That does not make you a good guy. That makes you the bad guy. The very bad guy" I shouted at him hitting him repeatedly and crying. He simply put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh, shh my sweetheart I didn't want to hurt you, but it the only way you would have been safe"

"safe? safe from who? you?" I managed to mumble.

"No, your demon. I have seen you many times before, Elena in England, France, Italy, Australia, and America. Every time I have met you, you have had a demon, a member of your friends or family who will kill you and take you away from me. In France you was called Stephanie your father smothered you in the night with no reason. In England you was called Rebecca and your best friend told every one you was a witch you was burnt at the stake. In Australia you was called Isobel you had been sent to Australia from England for apparently murdering your sister although it was your brother who told the authorities and killed her your best friends there stabbed you till you was dead" I sat up and looked him in the eyes to make sure he was not lying. I had be born again and again and again he had know me each time but why I thought. "in Italy you was called Jemma and your mother pushed you into the rivers in Venice your home town while everyone watched you drowned. And last of all here in America you was called Holly and daughter to a gold minder one day while traveling your sister pushed you under one of the wagons. I have met you Elena 7 time including you and katherine each time I feel in love and each time they made me stand there as they killed you I was unable to do any thing I was tied to the spot I don't know how but Elena I have watched you die too many times to watch you die again"

"Why? How? If we are the we're the key for breaking the curse why do you love us"

"You where the key, Elena. I found out by the time I met Katherine that you didn't need to die, you could be saved with the elixir. I never let Elijah use it on Katherine cause I never felt the strong feeling I felt with you and the previous doppelgangers, Elena. I would rather she was dead, which finally she is. But before hand I had had one type of relationship or another with them before the demon killed her but I had never had the knowledge to know why she did die or the strong urge to change her to live with her forever like I have you ,Elena"

"why did she die?" I questioned. He loved me or the previous me's or was I the previous me's? I dunno this was getting confusing.

"she was only on this world for a limited time it was like a test I could love her or I could release my werewolf side. As you can tell I loved her. Foolish of me but when it got to you with the elixir I could unleash the werewolf side and love you it was a win, win I had to kill your friends and family to make sure they could not hurt you"

"But you kept Damon, Stefan and Caroline alive"

"Yes but a vampire has never killed you up to now. So it should be safe for now at least. Elena I don't want to hurt you but I will have to end them I can't lose you again. I love you and I know you love me too you always have just open your heart be human and you will know" he said slowly kissing me on my fore head then leaning back on to the bed pulling me with him. We laid there for what seemed like hours my head resting on his shoulder nuzzling at his neck, his arms around my waist. It was unbelievable but I was falling for the devil.


End file.
